


A Need To Be Filled

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Omega Verse, Please Kill Me, This was an inside joke, odin literally dies of thirst i'm serious, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Odin is a lowly, needy omega, with an alpha who is prepared to give him what he needs.However, will his alpha, Naruto, ever go overboard with the pleasure he gives to his precious omega?





	

**Author's Note:**

> follow @theawkwardice on instagram they gave me this wonderful idea
> 
> wow it's been how long since i've posted on here and what do i come back with
> 
> naruto x odin fanfiction
> 
> enjoy

Odin layed in his bed, naked, in a fetal position. He moaned, in the nude, stroking his length, on the brink of satisfying himself. But, it would never come. He needed to be filled. He wheezed out his lover’s name, in between pumps of his long, hard cock.  
“Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…”  
Naruto was away, however. He would not be coming to see his omega tonight. He was busy training to be the best ninja that there was in the land, as he usually did on nights like these.  
Nights when the sky was overcast, painted in black and red, a beautiful sky with stars dotting the line. Odin was in too much of a heat to notice the especially beautiful night, however. His mind was filled only with his alpha, Naruto. He needed him.  
No, no, he could get through his heat himself. Ninja training was very important to Naruto, and he wouldn’t want to stop for such a silly reason.  
He continued to wank his shaky, white hand up and down his penis, attempting to reach an orgasm that he knew would never come. This could all be over in an instant. He could just call Naruto. He would be over, and he would satisfy Odin’s heat.  
The phone was on the bedside table, next to a photo of Shrek. He could feel his free hand, the one not resting on his manhood, crawling its way over to the phone.  
He pulled it away. He needed to think of something to occupy it.  
He shoved three fingers into his extremely loose asshole, moaning and panting as they brushed his g-spot. He was… So close… Yet so far. He knew what he needed in his ass, his fingers could not supply. He needed Naruto’s cock.  
And, as if it was a miracle sent down by the gods, he noticed a familiar scent bursting into the room. It was his alpha, an aggressive alpha, in rut. Synced perfectly with his heat. Naruto.  
Odin could barely croak out his lover’s name before his lips met the blond’s own. He felt a hand slipping down his navel, straight to his cock. The other blond’s head flew back at a bare touch from Naruto, pleasure slipping out of his mouth in the form of a moan and drool. The other man smirked from seeing the expression on the man he loved so deeply’s face, moving his head down to kiss his nipples as he continued to rub his erection.  
It was then when Odin reached his first erection, milky cum spilling out of the tip of his dick onto Naruto’s fingertips. He could barely think straight. He hadn’t felt this good since his last heat. He felt Naruto’s hand being shoved down his throat, forcing him to swallow his own white excess. Every last bit. He gagged, some of it coming up along with his own spit. Naruto was too busy to care, however, as he literally tore off his shirt and pants. His huge cock, longer than Odin’s, was now visibly erect. He flipped Odin onto his back, forcefully- the way he liked it. He positioned himself, parting Odin’s milky, soft ass with the tip of his manhood. Odin pushed up against it, suppressing a request for him to destroy him.  
And so, Naruto obliged. He thrust his cock inside of Odin’s asshole, penetrating his womb and making him moan loudly, only arousing Naruto more. He came, a large, mighty load gathering in Odin’s stomach, the blond coughing it up. He begged for more.  
“Naruto… Daddy… Please…”  
Naruto only growled in response. He thrust again, heating up his omega’s insides, feeling dizzy to his head from all the blood rushing to his cock. His thrust speed became furious, Odin’s groans and moans egging him on, ecstasy rushing through every inch of his body.  
And, that was the final straw. He came again, this time completely suffocating Odin in come from the insides. Odin attempted to cough it up in desperation, clinging to life, more blood coming up than come. He eventually gave up, going limp around Naruto’s bulging cock, his erection finally settling.  
Odin went out in the best way possible for himself, the needy little omega he was.  
Naruto held the remains of his omega in his arms, not weeping. He knew that Odin would not want him to cry.  
He simply smiled.  
Naruto is love.  
Naruto is life.


End file.
